dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The staff of Goku
Before the big bang of that created the universe, before all multiverses, during the creation of the omniverse itself was super heavy trace elements formed metals which somehow formed into a remote at the beginning of all eistence. It teemed with primordial cosmic energy, quantum singularities, spritual energies, the vibrations that are the source and composition of all consciousness and thought and energies beyond counsciousness and thought and technology beyond the comprehension of any mortal through out all time and even the vast majority of immortals and cosmic entites. Most notably it had for stars on the back. It shifted from budding universe to budding universe for countless centillions of googleplexians of years. Passing over inhabited worlds and not allowing anyone to use it until countless eons later it drifted into our universe during the big bang. The massive explosion of primordial matter and temperatures of absolute hot had no effect on the ancient remote.The remote continued to drift through our universe for billions of years, flotaing from the cosmos to the other world and bak into the cosmos. Still allowing no beings to touch or study it. Until one day it finally stopped in front of the path of a mighty warrior, a hero, the embodiment of immortal ideals, that being was Goku. At the time Goku found the remote it was twelve years after his fight with Kid buu at which point Goku had already mastered both Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God . Goku looked at the remote curiously and for the first time since forever (literally) it allowed a being to pick it up. It was a very shinny chrome with clear water like buttons but what came to Goku's attention the most were for bright glowing white stars on the back of the remote. Goku went to show Bulma and Vegeta what he had found. Bulma tried to study the mysterious remote but it wouldn't allow her to touch it until recieving a subconscious thought from Goku wanting to see if Bulma could figure out what it was. However even with lying still Bulma wasn't even able to get into it's interworking with any tool let alone comprehend it or interface with it. Goku took the remote back and left the lab with Vegeta. Soon Goku's stomach was growling and he said he was hungry and all of a sudden a massive table with a full two hundred meal banquet materialized out of seemingly no where. Goku said wow astonishingly I think this remote might have something to do with this... But oh well lets eat Goku ran to the table and began gorging himself. Vegeta stayed back for a while and stared at Goku's new remote he noticed the four stars on the back and sensed that the remote may have been destined to be possessed by Goku. He became somewhat jealous as he couldn't yet achieve Super Saiyan 3 or Super Saiyan 4 yet Goku possessed another means of potential power that he did not. However he had transformed into Super Saiyan God and didn't let it bother him much and soon joined Goku in the feast. Later Goku would go on to fight Omega Shenron and a Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly from an alternate universe who had torn through a dimensional barrier from hell and was now attacking the Planet of the Kais . (Keep in mind this Broly is universe 7 who's power was constantly increasing, doubling every minute and now he had grown hundreds of thousands of times stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Vegito was during their fight.) Meanwhile a commercial plane was crashlanding in West City . Goku moves with such speed that he transcends time he is able to be many places at once by moving fast that no amount of time passes between one action or destination and another. He killed Omega Shenron by chopping him in half and incinerating him on the quantum level with a Kamehameha while at the exact same time knocking out Broly with a single pucnh, incapactitaing his invulnerability. He does this all while resquing every single passenger catching them all and even the plane before they all hit the ground. Goku is amazed at the abilites he displayed and Vegeta was in a state of shock being there to see Omega Shenron's death but he was unable to see the other events transpiring and was only told by Goku.. Goku knew he was powerful but had never known himself to possess those kinds of abilities he even noted that he moved faster than instant transmission and maybe even instantaneous movement under his own speed. He concluded that it must have been the remote that was giving him such power. However he still felt disastisfied, wanting to rely more on his own combat prowess than the press of a button to defeat his enemies. However before Goku could put the remote down it transformed into a staff to be more fun for Goku and allow him to use it as a weapon and use his skill rather than press a button. The staff still had the same color scheme, design and power it did as a remote. The staff really began to remind Goku of his grandfather because of the power pole and the four star dragon ball he vowed not to let it go. Then a voice that sounded exactly like Goku's grandfather said it is time my son. Goku was startled and said Grandpa is that you in there? Goku then felt himself encompassing all the energies and matter of everything in the multiverse his conscious expanding, the ki, the spirits and even the thought's of every senitent being that ever was, is, will be or could possibly be was now apart of him. Goku began to realize that even with the feats he was so amazed that he could perform earlier that he wasn't even tapping into a Googlpexianth of the staff's power. He was now the all seeing, all knowing and all powerful protector and God of all multiverses and megaverses (single universes that are as big as or bigger than multiverses) that exist have ever existed and would ever exist could possibly ever exist (all of physical reality). After becoming omniscient Goku realized that the remote had absorbed his grandfather when it passed through the otherworld to better the bond between it and Goku. However after a few days of being the alimighty God of reality Goku told the staff to take it's power back and said apologetically that he missed life on earth as it's portector and wasn't ready for the power yet. The staff transformed back to it's original form and Goku back to his. The staff said you have done well my son. I'm very proud of you. If you are not yet ready then this time it was not meant to be. But when you are, your destiny awaits. Category:Fan Fiction